A escondidas
by Melanny
Summary: Porque buscar un método para relajarse a escondidas, podría ser la mejor recompensa del mundo. Este fic participa en el "Reto: Se*o Oral" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
Muy buenas noches/días a todos(as), es un gusto volver a reencontrarnos en Fanfiction, se que lo había dejado abandonado, pero ya no más!

Me he dado cuenta que trabajo mejor bajo presión, así que ya veremos que resulto...

 _P.D:_ _ _Este fic participa en el "Reto: Se*o Oral" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"._ _

Desclaimer:Todos los personajes que aparecen acá pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Todo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Kagome...

* * *

Todo comenzó, en una reunión con altos ejecutivos...

Andaba sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa en la sala de juntas. Poco a poco los altos miembros ejecutivos de la empresa Work Institute Inc. Fueron llegando, ellos simplemente se sentaban, ponían sus archivadores sobre la mesa y luego se dedicaban a revisar minuciosamente su trabajo.

Mientras tanto yo andaba jugando en mi Tablet, andaba mirando cada cierto tiempo al salón para ver si es que Inuyasha, el dueño de la empresa Work Institute Inc. Llegaba para dar comienzo a esta tortuosa reunión.

Cinco... diez... veinte minutos e Inuyasha no llegaba.

Todas las personas presentes estaban un tanto impacientes y fastidiadas por el tema del retraso, pero aun así no decían nada, simplemente se limitaban a ver sus papeles.

Cabe decir que yo tenía el número de teléfono de Inuyasha y podría llamarlo; pero eso sería un claro indicio de que algo ocurría entre él y yo, lo cual, era un tema que quería evitar al ser la única mujer en esta sala.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver tras ella a un joven esbelto de cabellera albina y penetrantes ojos color miel.

Era el dueño y la persona más importante en esta empresa, Inuyasha.

—Lamento la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes—comento rápidamente.

Se acercó al sitio correspondiente y luego se sentó sacando de manera apurada, los papeles para la reunión.

Yo lo miraba fijamente, estaba exaltado y estresado, no sabía lo que le había pasado en el transcurso de su casa a la empresa. Trataba de buscar una manera en que su mirada conectara con la mía, pero fue inútil, el simplemente estaba pendiente de otra cosa.

Y así, se dio inicio a la reunión, hablando de los temas de logística, finanzas, ingresos, egresos, etc.

Mientras tanto, yo andaba sentada observando y anotando todo punto importante para luego pasárselas a mi jefe y que este haga un plan para solucionarlo y en todo caso, mejorarlo.

Los viejitos discutían entre ellos al no pensar igual mientras que los adultos se encargaban de calmarlos y los jóvenes trataban de buscar soluciones a los problemas tratando de ignorar la discusión de los mayores.

Ante todo esto, Inuyasha miraba de manera cansada el panorama en la sala de reunión, todo era un caos. Yo simplemente quería salir con Inuyasha a ser felices.

Pasada tres horas de reunión/discusión, lograban llegar a sencillos y banales acuerdos; en términos generales, la empresa iba por buen camino y ampliando su visión a otros lugares fuera del país.

Todos fueron saliendo a por montones de la sala de reuniones mientras que yo me quedé sentada, aparentemente calculando algunas cosas en los papeles.

Una vez que todos se fueron, levante mi mirada y frente a mí se encontraba Inuyasha, quien me estaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿Sucede algo, amor? —pregunte divertida.

—Nada.

Y esa fue la respuesta sin emociones que recibí a cambio, definitivamente mis instintos de mujer me decían que algo no iba bien.

Me levante de mi asiento y caminé lentamente hacia mi amante mientras que tocaba con delicadeza la fina mesa de madera.

Punta tacón, punta tacón, punta tacón...punta.

—Inuyasha, deberías relajarte—mis manos se realizaron por su cuello— hoy día en la reunión te vi un poco... —mi boca se acercó suavemente a su oído—estresado—susurré.

Luego de decirle lo que presentía, esboce una sonrisa mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—A sido un día pesado, cariño—una de sus manos se posó sobre las mías—lamento haberte preocupado, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Tenemos un ratito más, Inuyasha. Solo un corto momento para relajarte.

—Es riesgoso estando en este lugar—susurró pensando en lo que planeaba hacer.

—Eso hace que me excite aún más—sonreí— ¿A ti no?

Levanté mi cabeza y me separé de Inuyasha caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

— ¿Vas a complacerme?—sonrió ligeramente.

—voy a hacer que te relajes...

A mi parecer, complacer a la persona a quien amas de vez en cuando no estaría nada mal, debido a que Inuyasha siempre me complacía a mí, ya sea dándole placer o simplemente haciendo que me sienta bien haciéndome masajes y cocinando lo que a mí más me guste.

—Disfrútalo, cariño.

Un corto beso fue lo que deposité en sus labios para luego bajar hasta la cremallera de su pantalón. Observé fijamente a Inuyasha, se notaba un poco tenso y a la vez impaciente por mi atrevido accionar.

Comencé a bajarle a cremallera del pantalón para luego introducir mi mano y sacar el pene de Inuyasha, me concentré en una sola cosa, y esa era...el sexo oral.

Obviamente no era la primera vez que hacia un sexo oral, pero si era mi primera vez corriendo el riesgo de ser encontrados infraganti.

Acerque mi boca al glande para luego introducirlo lentamente hasta el fondo, y así comencé con un sube y baja lento manteniendo un ritmo constante con apoyo de mi mano.

Suave, agradable...comenzaba a disfrutarlo, fui agarrando confianza en mí misma y aumenté el ritmo.

Hundía el pene hasta mi garganta y luego lo sacaba completamente para darle una lamida con la lengua desde la base, hasta la punta de este.

Observaba de vez en cuando el rostro de Inuyasha, estaba sonrojado, con la corbata floja y un botón del cuello zafado, me miraba con placer, disfrutando de lo que yo le hacía.

—Esto es...bueno—jadeó.

Sonreí internamente y seguí con lo mío, masturbándolo a un ritmo acelerado mientras que con mi mano masajeaba sus testículos.

Inuyasha posó una mano sobre mi cabeza, sus gemidos reprimidos comenzaban a escucharse de manera sutil; su éxtasis estaba cerca.

Mi boca se movía de manera ágil al tener el pene erecto de Inuyasha dentro de mi boca, la lubricación tanto de mi saliva como el líquido pre seminal de mí amado; me fascinaba.

¡Oh, cariño!

Inuyasha se mordió los labios al venirse dentro de mi boca, sabía que era algo inapropiado que el resto sepa de nuestra relación clandestina.

Yo simplemente me tragué gustosa el semen expulsado, para luego sacar lentamente mi boca mientras que Inuyasha tomaba un respiro y yo, también.

¿Estás bien Kagome?

Miré a Inuyasha, aún se notaba agitado, pero su semblante había cambiado, ahora se notaba más relajado y eso, me alegraba.

—Si Inu, estoy bien—sonreí.

—Gracias por esto Kagome, ya me siento mejor.

Y con una espléndida sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó en los labios, no impostaba la posición incómoda en la que estábamos; solo el amor que nos mantenía unidos.

Al separarnos, mi pequeña diosa rebelde, se encontraba completamente activa y deseaba ir más allá de simplemente complacerlo a él; así que me puse de pie, me dirigí a la puerta y con mucha sutileza, le eche seguro.

¿Qué haces? Sabes que tengo que trabajar…—me miró confundido.

No por ahora—sonreí ampliamente— si pudiste quedarte acá unos minutos, no creo que les hagas falta por un par de horas…

Me gusta esa actitud—se puso de pie.

Y acto seguido, se comenzó a sacar la correa del pantalón mientras que yo comenzaba a desabotonarme la blusa.


End file.
